


Split Second

by Val_Creative



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is beautiful, Mikage; at least...it was when you were in mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Second

 

_1._

Mikage untwisted the cap to the bottle of protein pills, spilling the yellowish brown contents over the ledge of the roof— "These things will kill you buddy, I know it."

 

_2._

The bishops freak out the first time the little furry pink creature bites Teito; the dark-haired boy only laughs out loud as it purrs ( _what sounds apologetic)_ , and with an amused smile, he asks Labrador for a bandage.

 

_3._

A part of me wants you cold, Teito; it wants you stark and colorless against everyone else because that's why you caught my eye in the first place.

 

_4._

He felt himself balance on his regulation steel-toed boot's tiptoes as his best friend froze and Teito moved in quickly, touching his dry lips to the **_X_** -shaped scar.

 

_5._

"I promise to never betray you," he said, golden brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears; the ex-slave rolled his eyes at the sentimentality of his statement but could not ignore the flurry of warmth in his chest.

 

_6._

Life is beautiful, Mikage; at least...it _was_ beautiful when you were in mine.

 

_7._

Sex in a church may have been blasphemous— but instead of a God's wrath, they both feared separation from each other more.

 

_8._

Off on further grounds of the military academy, Mikage inhales as the rushing wind picks up, musing out loud, "Is it weird that I think my soul might be the color pink?"— and his companion scoffs, "It's only weird when you have to ask someone."

 

_9._

They were not a Romeo and Juliet story— _sheepishly, Mikage walked around his classes with a swollen cheek after he teased his best friend in a theatrical oath to serenade him from the bottom bunk that evening_ — but Teito wished— _sobbing in his cot the evening of Mikage's death_ — they could have had a similar ending.

 

 


End file.
